Naruto Ball Z: Naughty Babies!
by Tamako2512
Summary: Multi-chapter crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO BALL Z: NAUGHTY BABIES!

CHAPTER 1: Naruto gets in trouble.

Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of a fanfic that's based off of one of my role-plays with a good friend of mine.  
It takes place in a universe where Naruto and DBZ characters coexist together in a different timeline. Spanking and diapering are commonly used to raise anyone under the age of 21. In this chapter, the focus will be on a 17 year old Naruto,  
and a 43 year old Iruka. The latter has adopted Naruto right after Minato and Kushina died.  
It's a short chapter, just to give you guys an idea of how things work in this particular kind of setting.  
Warning: contains spanking and diapering, so if you don't like this, don't read it!

Iruka Umino had just finished making preparations for breakfast that morning, and then went to check if his little ball of energy had woken up yet. Just like was common for a boy his age, Naruto's room was more of a nursery. It was filled with toys, contained a changing table and a crib...in other words, it looked adorable. The blonde baby boy was currently sleeping in his regular bed though, for the crib was mainly used for afternoon naps, or for time-outs.

That's right, besides time-outs in the corner, either standing or sitting on the 'naughty stool', Iruka would sometimes put Naruto in his crib, and then perform a sealing jutsu so that the naughty baby wouldn't be able to escape!

"Good morning, little one...did you sleep w-?!" Iruka began, before a certain smell suddenly hit his nose, almost immediately after he'd entered the room. The brown-haired man frowned and stomped over to the bed, where a softly whimpering Naruto was hiding under the covers. "Naruto Uzumaki..." Came Iruka's stern voice, as he grabbed a hold of the blanket and yanked it off of the boy, revealing Naruto's soaked bed and drop-seat jammies.

"...Care to explain why this happened, while I'm pretty sure that you were wearing a diaper when I tucked you in last night...?"

"I...uh..." Naruto slowly sat up in bed, coming eye to eye with a less than pleased-looking Iruka. "You took off your diaper, didn't you...where did you hide it?" The man asked firmly. "...Under my bed..." The blonde boy then gave his guardian the puppy eyes, as well as a cute little pout. "Sowwy daddy..." He said sweetly.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto...you know better than this, especially since it wouldn't be the first time that I have to punish you for taking off your diaper..." He groaned. "When are you finally going to learn, hmm?"

"B-but Sasuke said that-!" Naruto started, only to be interrupted at once. "Aha! Sasuke! Of course..." Iruka let out another sigh,  
shaking his head in exasperation. "You two sure make quite the pair..." He huffed as he began to get the kid out of his wet pajamas.  
"I'll take care of your bed and clothes later, but first..." The man then tucked the blonde boy under his arm and carried him to the bathroom, where he soon washed the urine off of him. He then dried Naruto off with a fluffy orange towel, except for the boy's backside...

Iruka closed the lid of the toilet and sat down with the towel covering his lap, before turning Naruto across his thighs. The boy had been quiet while his father took care of him, but now that he found himself in THIS position, he couldn't help but start whining and squirming. Naruto also figured out why Iruka didn't dry off his butt...a spanking on a wet bottom was even MORE painful!  
"Ngh! D-daaaad! You didn't say you would spank me! I-I thought you would just clean me up!" He complained.

"You didn't tell me that you would take off your diaper either..." Iruka simply said. "Besides, you know very well that naughty little boys get a good spanking from their daddies!" With that, the man raised his hand and...SMACK! The first sound swat came down on Naruto's cute little bubble butt, leaving a pink handprint in its wake. "Oww!" Naruto yelped, bucking his legs. He wanted to complain again, but before he could even open his mouth, another series of hard slaps came down on his rear. SMACK! SWAT! SLAP!  
SPANK! Iruka's hand repeatedly came down on its target, showing no mercy as Naruto's bottom quickly changed colors. "Oww! Oww! Ngh! Aaaagh! Daaaaddyyy...!" The boy cried out, still squirming over his father's lap.

Since this wasn't the first time that Iruka had to punish his child for taking off his diaper, resulting in a mess, he intended on spanking him until his backside was a bright shade of red! And of course, the boy's tender sit-spots weren't left unspanked!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "WAAAAAAAH! D-DADDY, I'M SOOORRYYY!" Naruto bawled, sobbing hard as tears and snot were now running down his face. "What are you learning, boy?" Iruka eventually asked, holding up his hand in the air just in case an undesired answer was heard.

"N...! N-not to take off m-my...! D-diaper, a-and...! Listen to daaaddyyyyy!" Naruto choked out in between the hard crying, going limp. "Yes, that's right..." Iruka nodded in approval, as he lifted his little one up into a loving hug, holding him close to his chest and gently rubbing his back. "Shhhh...it's all over now, baby boy...daddy forgives you..." He said softly, before planting a kiss on Naruto's head. The latter was holding onto his father's shirt, crying his eyes out until he eventually calmed down to soft sniffles, and started suckling on his thumb.

Iruka lightly rocked him back and forth for several more minutes. "Feeling better, little one?" He eventually asked, smiling down at the cute blonde lad in his arms. "Uh huh..." Naruto nodded, smiling lightly around his thumb. "...Wuv you, dada..." He slurred.  
"Daddy loves you too, baby boy." Iruka cooed, picking him up and carrying him to the changing table. He soon laid Naruto down,  
took out a white diaper with orange pacifier prints on it, unfolded it and lifted up the boy's legs by his ankles, before sliding the diaper under his red bum and starting to apply anti-rash cream. Naruto whined a bit at first, but Iruka finished up soon and taped up the diaper nice and snug. "There we go..." The man smiled, suddenly bending down and blowing a raspberry on his child's tummy, causing the baby boy to giggle loudly.

The brown-haired ninja chuckled. His little Naruto was so cute! Too bad that he had to punish him so often though.  
Iruka then got the kid dressed for the day ahead, so that they finally could have breakfast. And of course, there was still laundry to take care of as well...

End of the introduction!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Sneaking out never ends well.

Kakashi Hatake does more than training little ninjas, or going on missions...he's actually a great babysitter too!  
The masked ninja was currently at the Son residence, watching over 15 year old Gohan. The saiyan boy's parents were out, enjoying a nice day for themselves. Chi-Chi and Goku loved their two children more than anything,  
but they also deserved some mommy and daddy time every now and then, right?  
Goten was spending the day at Capsule Corp with 8 year old Trunks and Bra, also known as the Briefs twins.  
The Son boys also had an older cousin, who was actually Raditz' son and Itachi Uchiha's best friend, but the young man was training off planet for the day, otherwise HE would probably be the one taking care of Gohan right now.

Speaking of Gohan, the boy was taking a nap right now (or at least that's what he was SUPPOSED to be doing), and Kakashi took this opportunity to read his pervy novel. He was in the livingroom sitting on the couch, when a certain someone wearing just a shirt, a diaper and socks, appeared in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei, I wanna go for a walk..."

"You're supposed to be asleep, Gohan..." The silver-haired man spoke, keeping his visible eye on his book.

"I told you that I don't need a nap...I'm not one of your ninja babies, I'm a big boy..." Gohan said with a frown.  
"Hmm...? Interesting theory, especially considering the fact that you're two years younger than my ninja babies..." Kakashi pointed out.  
"Which actually makes you even more of a baby than they are." He added as he continued to read his book. "Now be a good boy and go back to bed...you've asked me not to put you in your crib, but if you don't do as I say that's exactly where you'll be going..."  
Kakashi then looked up from his book, and gave the boy an eye smile. "And if I must put you there, I'll also perform a sealing jutsu of course."

Gohan puffed out his cheeks into a pout. "...You're really no fun, Kakashi..." He muttered, turning around and heading back upstairs.  
Kakashi gave a nod in approval, though he wasn't sure whether or not the child would actually obey.  
Once upstairs in his room, Gohan decided not to go back to bed...he put on the pants that Kakashi had laid out over his deskchair,  
and used the instant transmission technique (which Goku had taught to both his sons) to teleport away!

Meanwhile in another house, Hiro Fujimoto was sleeping in his crib, holding his favorite plushie and lightly suckling on a pacifier.  
He was Captain Yamato's nephew, and the latter had taken him in after the boy's parents got killed. Hiro was only a few months old when this happened,  
so he never got to know his parents, just like Naruto. The little black-haired shinobi was also Gohan's best friend, so it wasn't very surprising that the saiyan boy showed up beside Hiro's crib. "Psssst...Hirooo...it's meeee...wake up..." Gohan whispered, not wanting to make too much noise.  
The last thing he needed was for Yamato to walk in!

However, Gohan could suddenly feel a hand gripping his shoulder, but it wasn't Yamato's hand...  
Gohan turned pale and gulped. He didn't even need to turn around to know that this hand belonged to Piccolo!  
The namekian didn't say a word, at least for NOW that is. He simply picked the kid up and tossed him over his shoulder,  
before flying out of the open window.

"When Kakashi told me that he was heading out to go find you because you snuck out, I hoped that he was joking...  
I didn't want to believe that my pupil would do something like that, and yet Kakashi was telling me the truth,  
and I found you at Hiro-kun's place..." The green giant eventually spoke, sounding very displeased.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, little boy?!" He demanded, a menacing aura emerging from him.

"I...I was bored...Kakashi just kept reading his stupid book instead of playing with me!" Gohan whined.

"You aren't supposed to be playing right now, you're supposed to be taking a nap!" Piccolo retorted with a scowl.  
"And stop whining, boy! You know very well that it gets on my nerves, especially when there's no reason for you to whine!"

"B-but...ngh..." From there on, Gohan just pouted. It didn't take long before they landed in front of the Son residence, and Piccolo rang the doorbell.  
Gohan was still draped over the namekian's shoulder, slightly gulping when Kakashi answered the door.

"Well now..." The shinobi started, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know a naughty baby boy, who'll soon be taking a nap in his crib...with a red and sore bottom."

Gohan's eyes widened, but before he could even open his mouth to protest, Piccolo lifted the boy off his shoulder and held him up in front of Kakashi. "Noooo! No sore bottom!" Gohan exclaimed, starting to squirm in Piccolo's hold.  
"Hush, Gohan! You only have yourself to blame for it!" The namekian scolded as Kakashi took the child over from him.

The whining little saiyan soon found himself tucked under Kakashi's arm, as the latter carried him inside.  
"Thank you, Piccolo...I appreciate your help. Alright...it's time for me to deal with my charge..." He told the green giant, who gave a nod. "No problem. I'll see you later then." He said, before looking down at the squirming Gohan.  
"I hope you'll be a good little boy again after your upcoming punishment, Gohan...don't disappoint me any further, kiddo..."  
With that, Piccolo took off into the sky to head back to the look-out.

"P-Piccolo, wait! Don't leave me alone with HIM...!" Gohan yelled, only for Kakashi to close the door behind them. "What's the matter, little one? I thought you like it when I take care of you?"

"That doesn't include my ass though!" The boy complained.

"Excuse me, your what...?" Kakashi frowned, suddenly sounding a lot firmer.  
"Must I wash your mouth out as well...?" He asked. "If not, then I suggest you choose your words wisely..."

Gohan groaned, but didn't say anything further. He soon found himself over Kakashi's thighs, after the latter sat down on the couch.  
The man pulled down the boy's pants, taking them off completely. He then untaped Gohan's diaper and pulled down the back of it,  
exposing the kid's rear.

"K-Kakashi, no! There's REALLY no need to-OWW!" Gohan yelped, for Kakashi had started spanking him before he could even finish his phrase!  
The silver-haired ninja most certainly knew how to punish little brats, he had to to it quite regularly after all!  
Kakashi's well-trained hand kept coming down hard all over Gohan's backside, despite the latter's struggling.  
The shinobi was much more than just meets the eye, so it didn't matter if he was spanking a normal human child or a saiyan.  
In the end, EVERY naughty little one going on a trip over Kakashi's knee, ended up crying and pleading!

Plus, Gohan was actually more tired than he thought...he really DID need a nap, because he started wailing much sooner than he usually would.  
"BWAAAAAAAAA! KAKASHI! NO MOOORE!" The lad bawled when his babysitter started slapping away at his tender sit-spots.  
"Am I getting through to you, Son Gohan? Are you going to do as I say?" He asked as he landed several more burning smacks.

"Y-YES SENSEEEEEI! WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The baby boy bawled as he went limp.

"Very good." Kakashi nodded, finally stopping his assault on Gohan's backside.  
He then lifted the kid up and hugged him close to his chest, gently rubbing his back and red-spanked bottom.  
"Shhh...there there, little one...you're forgiven, it's all over now..." He said softly.

"Huwts...!" Gohan sobbed into Kakashi's chest. "Well, that's actually the whole point of a spanking..." Kakashi said with one of his signature eye smiles.  
He continued to comfort his little charge, until the latter completely calmed down and began to doze off in his arms.

"(Heh...looks like he's finally going to take that nap...)" Kakashi internally thought, as he looked down at little Gohan.  
He then re-diapered the boy and started carrying him to his crib.  
By the looks of it, there won't be any need for a sealing jutsu after all...


	3. Chapter 3

Naughty Babies! Chapter 3

There were currently four kids at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Bra were obviously there, but Goten was there as well, and so was Sasuke...  
The Uchiha boy's older brother (and legal guardian) was currently training in Vegeta's gravity chamber. Itachi had been training with saiyans since he was 16, his best friend was Goku's nephew after all, and the Uchihas were known for their incredible skills and strength!  
A very bored Sasuke was now sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Ngh...I wanna train with nii-san..." The boy muttered with a sigh.  
"Aww, Sasuke-kun, don't be sad...your brother said you'll get to train with him later, didn't he...?" Bra said with a sympathetic smile.  
"That's right! So quit moping and play with us!" Trunks grinned, crossing his arms.  
The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me...? Why the hell would I wanna play with a bunch of 8 year olds?!" He grumbled.

"Well I'm 7, so you can play with me!" Goten happily chirped.  
"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned, standing up from the couch and starting to walk off.  
"...I guess he prefers sulking over playing with us..." Bra muttered.  
"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going, you DO remember that you're not allowed to leave Capsule Corp, right?" Trunks called out.

Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt at this. "I'm going to the backyard, damn it! Was there something else...?!" "Yeah...you should watch what you say before someone hears, or you'll get your mouth washed out..." Bra frowned lightly.  
The Uchiha boy merely rolled his eyes, and headed to the backyard.  
"Jeez, what a temper...he always acts high and mighty in front of us because we're younger,  
but when he's with an adult, you can definitely see how much of a baby he still is..." Trunks smirked.

"Uh huh..." Goten nodded, suckling on his thumb. Bra chuckled softly and gave the 'mini Goku' a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute, Goten-kun...!" She cooed,  
causing Trunks to roll his eyes. "Oh please, don't make me puke..."  
"You're just jealous because I didn't call YOU cute..." Bra told her twin. "Come here, bro...!" She smiled, walking over to him with open arms.  
"Ugh! No way, leave me alone! I don't want a kiss from you, it's disgusting...!" The purple-haired boy exclaimed, running off.

"Heeey! Get back heeere!" Bra ran after her brother, the two leaving Goten behind in the livingroom.  
The little saiyan shrugged and sat down on the couch to watch cartoons, while keeping his thumb in his mouth.  
Some time later, Itachi walked out of the gravity chamber, wiping his forehead with a towel.  
"Oh, hi Itachi." Bulma smiled as she was on her way back to her laboratory. "How did your training-session go?" She asked.  
"It went well, Bulma-san..." The young man replied, smiling lightly. "How did things go with Sasuke, I hope he didn't cause you any trouble?"

"No, it went fine, don't worry..." Bulma chuckled softly. "Why don't you go take a shower before leaving? Your little brother is in good hands,  
and besides, he's probably having fun with the other kids." She said.  
"Alright then...thanks for the offer, Bulma-san..." Itachi nodded with a smile, walking off to go take a shower and change clothes.  
Bulma went back to her lab and resumed her work.

When Itachi was done with his shower, he went to find Sasuke. The baby boy was no longer in the backyard, he was now watching cartoons with Goten,  
and so were Trunks and Bra. "Nii-san!" Sasuke smiled brightly when Itachi walked in. But his smile soon turned into a pout. "You said we would train together..." He said in a whiny tone.  
"Yes Sasuke, and we will...let's go back to the compound, and I'll train with you there." Itachi told him with a small smile.

"But I wanna train in the gravity rooom..." Sasuke whined, pouting up at his older brother.  
Itachi just stared at him for a few seconds, before curling his index and middle finger into a motioning move, indicating that Sasuke was to come over to him.

The little Uchiha blinked and then smiled again, because he thought that Itachi was going to take him to the gravity chamber.  
But when Sasuke rushed over to his brother, the latter poked the boy's forehead. "Heeeey...!" Sasuke complained, rubbing the offended spot.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time..." Came Itachi's notorious sentence.

"That's what you ALWAYS say, and-!" Before Sasuke could finish his phrase, Itachi had turned him around and pulled back the waistband of the child's pants and diaper, wanting to check if he needed to be changed.  
"Hmm...still clean...did Vegeta take you to the potty?"

"Nii-saaaaan!" Sasuke whined loudly in protest. "Don't do that in front of the babies!"  
"You mean the OTHER babies?" Itachi emphazed the word 'other', pointing out that Sasuke was no more than a baby himself.  
"NO! I mean the-HEY!" That's when Itachi picked his baby brother up, patting his diapered tush.

"See? What did I tell you, when there's an adult with him, he reveals his true colors..." Trunks snickered, enjoying the 'show'.  
"Mhm..." Goten nodded. He was now suckling on a pacifier instead of his thumb.  
"Oh Trunks..." Bra muttered with a frown, shaking her head. "What...? I'm only telling the truth..." Trunks grinned.

"Itachi, put me doooown!" Sasuke whined, squirming in his brother's hold. "Calm down, otouto...if you don't, then you'll be going straight to your crib for a time-out...is THAT what you want?" Itachi spoke firmly.  
"Noooo...I don't wanna go to my crib...!" Sasuke sniffled, shaking his head.  
"Then be a good little boy and behave..." Itachi told him in a more gentle tone.

Sasuke gave a slow nod and put his head on Itachi's shoulder, as the latter began to carry him outside after saying bye to the children on the couch.  
The little Uchiha suddenly whined softly, and his older brother could soon feel a very familiar and increasing warmth.  
"Uh oh...someone's going pee pee..." Itachi said with a light chuckle, causing Sasuke to start sniffling again.

"Shhh...there there, it's okay...that's what your diaper is for, otouto..." Itachi said soothingly as he rubbed Sasuke's back.  
"Just try to relax, I'll change you as soon as we're home." He added. When they arrived at the Uchiha compound, little Sasuke had started filling the back of his diaper as well...  
Itachi could be thankful that the boy was actually WEARING one this time!


	4. Chapter 4

Naughty Babies! Chapter 4

Orange Star Academy is the most prestigious school of the whole country. It's a gigantic institution where little ones between 7 and 21 years old can attend to learn academical subjects,  
in a very child-friendly environment. The ground floor of the building contains the classrooms of grades 1 through 4,  
on the first floor you can find grades 5 through 8, the second floor consists of the classrooms of grades 9 through 12,  
and on the third floor are the classrooms for the kids who have finished grade school. These classes are simply called year 1 and Year 2, and are at university level.

But of course, anyone under age 21 is considered a little boy or girl who needs to be taken care of, which is why the school had decided to go beyond the traditional twelve grades, in order to provide classes and care for those who have completed the 12th grade, but were still children nontheless.

To ensure that every kid received enough attention and care, each grade was divided in four groups, so there were very few pupils in each classroom. And of course, there were also many people working at the school: teachers, carers, gym instructors,  
nurses, truant officers, etc.

Son Daiko is the chief of the truant officers working at the school, making him the head of security. He's also Goku's nephew, Itachi Uchiha's best friend, and he was quite the troublemaker when he was a kid...  
Just like his deceased father Raditz, Daiko is a very tall and muscular saiyan. He has short spiky black hair that sticks up,  
with a few loose strands hanging down his forehead, pretty much like his little cousin Gohan.

The young man was currently making his way over to one of the 1Oth grade classrooms, where he would be supervising naptime today.  
Tarpak Sarutobi and Kunio Mitarashi were both little students of said grade and classroom. Tarpak was Asuma's adopted son, and Kunio has been adopted by Anko. This actually happened recently. Both boys grew up together at the local orphanage for 16 years,  
before they were finally adopted.

When Daiko walked into the classroom, the curtains had already been closed and the carer had just finished tucking the last child into their futon. The kids all had a pacifier and a plushie, to make them feel as comfortable as at home. The carer talked with Daiko for a bit and then left the classroom, leaving the saiyan in charge of the small group of 16 year olds.

"Daiko-sama!" Kunio chirped. The blonde boy was sitting up in his futon and waved at Daiko, who brought his finger to his lips.

"It's naptime, Kunio...lay back down, close your eyes, and be quiet..." The saiyan told him. Kunio gave a small pout, but did as he was told and laid down.

Tarpak, who was in the futon next to Kunio's, looked over to him and grinned. "Yeah Kunio...you wouldn't wanna get spanked, right?  
You know what happened in one of the 11th grade classes yesterday, don't y-" That's when Tarpak got interrupted.

"Tarpak, when I say to be quiet, it applies to ALL of you..." Daiko spoke in a rather firm tone.  
"Don't make me put you on the other side of the classroom, kiddo..."

"...Fiiiiine..." Tarpak grumbled, turning onto his left side and closing his eyes.

Daiko nodded in approval and sat down on a chair, starting to read a book that he had borrowed from Itachi.

The little ones were all soon sound asleep, and about an hour and a half later, Daiko opened the curtains and removed the children's covers, so that they would start waking up.

It didn't take very long before the kids began to stir, and sit up in their futons. Some of them were actually already awake before Daiko's intervention.

"Alright everyone, I hope you all had a nice nap. When I call your name, you come over to me and I'll get you changed.  
The rest can talk, but I don't want to hear any shouting or fighting, or there will be consequences..." Daiko warned.  
"Is that understood?"

"Yes Daiko-sama!" The children said in unison, nodding.

"Good..." The saiyan nodded. He then started calling the little ones one by one to get them changed.  
Everyone who hadn't used their diaper, was to sit on the potty (each child had their own potty in the bathroom area of the classroom). But if he or she didn't go within five minutes, Daiko got them re-diapered anyway.  
He couldn't waste too much time because at 2:15 PM sharp, the last lesson of the school day would start.  
On Wednesdays, class ended at 12:OO, so naptimes at school were only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

Daiko was soon about to get the last kid ready, who happened to be Tarpak. He lifted him onto the changing table,  
and was about to take off his diaper, when Tarpak started whining and squirming.

"I want my daddy to do it..." The baby boy said.

"Your daddy will be here soon to start on the last lesson for today, but when he does, he'll expect you to be ready.  
So be a good little boy and let me change your diaper, and get the shorts of your uniform back on you." Daiko told him.

"No! If daddy comes soon, then HE can do it!" Tarpak whined, starting to kick.

Daiko frowned and used one of his big hands to grab the boy's ankles, lifting his legs up and landing a sharp smack on his thigh.  
"That's enough! You know very well that I don't tolerate such behavior! Keep it up and you can sit on a sore backside!" He scolded.

"Oww! I'm gonna tell my dad that you hit meee!" Tarpak yelped, starting to sniffle.

"Yes, you do that. And then I'LL tell him what YOU did." The saiyan retorted. He then started getting the boy changed,  
soon disposing of his wet diaper. Tarpak was no longer putting up a fight, but he was still whining and sniffling.  
Daiko wasn't known for his patience, plus he was a saiyan, so it was best not to keep annoying him...

Tarpak was soon ready and Daiko lifted him off the changing table, putting him on his feet. Just then Asuma walked in, for he was the main teacher of this class.  
"Ahh...everyone's ready I see, that's very good..." The ninja smiled. "Thanks Daiko." He added.

"No problem, Asuma." Daiko said with a light smile. "Now then, it's time for me to go back to my office. Bye kids!"

"Bye Daiko-sama!" The children said as they went to sit at their desks. Even Tarpak said 'bye', but with a lot less enthusiasm as his classmates though. The little one was just happy to see his father, the latter soon starting to teach the final class of the day,  
which was geography.

A few minutes later, Daiko locked the door to his office, having finished his paperwork. The saiyan then started on his inspection round through the hallways, making sure there was no trouble whatsoever.

The young man had a baby sling wrapped around him, with his little cousin Gohan in it. The boy had woken up feeling a bit unwell after his nap,  
but he didn't want to stay in his futon, nor did he want to be taken to one of the nurses...he wanted to be with Daiko!

So the latter now found himself carrying Gohan with him in a baby sling, keeping him all snug against his muscular chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Naughty Babies! Chapter 5

Tarpak and Kunio were hanging out together this afternoon. Anko and her son had come over for a visit at the Sarutobi residence,  
and while the adults were chatting in the livingroom, their baby boys were playing in Tarpak's room.  
Konohamaru wasn't there though, he was currently on a mission with his team so he wouldn't be back for the next couple of hours.

"Hey Tarpak, check this out..." Kunio said to his best friend with a smirk, retrieving two kunai from under his shirt.

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise, because Kunio usually obeyed his mother and he knew full well that he wasn't supposed to go anywhere near her weapons, let alone TOUCH them and have them on him!

"Heh...if Anko-sensei catches you with these, then your ass is toast..." Tarpak grinned.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you've never tried to play with some of Asuma-sensei's weapons..." Kunio grinned back.

"True, true...in fact..." Tarpak then revealed Asuma's chakra blades.

"O-oh my...!" Kunio gasped. "That's awesome, we can play ninja now!" He said, sounding quite excited.

"Yeah! So do you wanna play ninja in my room, or would you rather go to the backyard?" Tarpak asked with a smile.

"Hmm...I don't know...playing in the backyard would be great, but it would also increase our chances to get caught..." Kunio reasoned.

"Nah, I don't think so...my dad and Anko-sensei are probably too busy talking about work to even notice anything..." Tarpak smirked.

"You really think so...? Hmm...well, in that case...what are we waiting for, let's go play in the backyard!" The blonde boy grinned.

The two boys then hid their parents' weapons under their shirts, and rushed downstairs.

"We're going to the backyard!" Tarpak called out as they ran passed the livingroom, where Anko and Asuma were.

"Alright kiddo!" Asuma called back.

"Don't make a mess out of your clothes, Kunio!" Anko added.

"Okay mama!" The blonde boy called out.

Before long, the two little rascals were playing ninja in the backyard. It all went well, until a certain someone suddenly showed up out of the blue...

"Well well well...what do we have here...? Two new little ninjas...?"

Kunio gasped and turned around to see..."Pervy sage?!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "When are you brats going to quit calling me that!" He said sternly.

"Uh...isn't that your name? Naruto said-" Tarpak started, only for Jiraiya to interrupt him.

"You know very well that what your little friend just called me, is NOT my name!"

"Okay, okay...geez..." Tarpak muttered.

"Now then...can you tell me what the two of you think you're doing with those weapons? I'm pretty sure that Anko and Asuma forbade you to play with anything ninja-related..." Jiraiya spoke firmly, crossing his arms.

The two little boys looked at each other, before looking up at the Toad Sage again. "...They didn't forbid us to play with their weapons..." Tarpak muttered, looking rather nervous.

Jiraiya raised a brow. "Oh, really now...? Well then...why don't we go ASK them...!" With that, he grabbed the two by the ear and began to walk them back inside.

"Nuuu! D-don't tell mama I played with her kunaaaai!" Kunio whined, wincing heavily at the firm grip on his ear.

"L-let go of my eaaaar!" Tarpak added in the same whiny tone.

"You can drop the pleading, boys...it's not going to make me change my mind..." Jiraiya spoke,  
dragging the little ones inside through the backdoor and making his way over to the livingroom.

"Jiraiya-sama...?" Both Anko and Asuma blinked. Needless to say that they were very surprised to see the Toad Sage suddenly walking in with the two boys...

"What's going on here...?" Asuma asked, looking at the three of them.  
He then noticed the weapons that the boys were holding, and frowned. "Tarpak...? Kunio...?"

"Don't tell us that you were playing with our weapons..." Anko added with a frown of her own.

"That's exactly what they were doing." Jiraiya confirmed with a nod, finally releasing his grip on the kids' ears.

Tarpak and Kunio gulped and looked down at their feet. "Sorry mama..." Kunio muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's a little late to be sorry, don't you think...? You know very well that you're not supposed to play with my weapons!" Anko scolded.

"The same goes for you, Tarpak..." Asuma added, looking at the brown-haired boy.  
"You also know the consequences for your disobedience..."

"But daaaddyy...!" Tarpak whined, pouting at Asuma.

"Now then, I think it's time for me leave and to go do some more 'research'..." Jiraiya said, causing Anko to roll her eyes.  
She knew all too well what the man meant by 'research'!

Asuma cleared his throat. "Anyway...thank you for your intervention, Jiraiya-sama..." He said.

"Don't thank me, it's something I would do with any brat out there..." The Toad Sage spoke, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"...R-right...well...I guess I'll be going to my room now..." Tarpak muttered, only for Asuma to grab his arm.

"Oh no, little boy...the only place you'll be going to right now, is over my knee...!" He said sternly, going down on one knee and turning Tarpak over the other.

"Noooo!" Tarpak whined loudly, starting to squirm over his father's knee.

Meanwhile, Anko had vanished with Kunio the same way Jiraiya did...in ninja-style! She needed to teach her own little one a lesson too, after all...

Asuma soon bared his child's backside, and a wooden spoon appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke.  
Before long, the man landed the first sound swat...WHACK! Down came the spoon, right in the center of Tarpak's rear.

"Oww!" The boy yelped, reaching back in a foolish attempt to block the swats.

Asuma used his free hand to pin Tarpak's arms down on the small of his back, while the hand that was holding the wooden spoon just continued to slap away at the kid's behind.

"WAAAAAAH! DAAADDYY! STOOOOP!" Tarpak cried out, having tears running down his face.

"Tell me why I'm punishing you, Tarpak..." Asuma said, starting to aim for the boy's tender sit-spots.

"AGH! 'Cause I played with your weapoooons! BWAAAAAAA!" Tarpak bawled, going limp.

"Yes, and what will happen if you ever do it again?" Asuma questioned him further, holding the spoon up in the air.

"I-I'll get spanky spaaaaanks!" The boy choked out in between the hard crying.

"That's right." Asuma said, nodding in approval. He then stood up with his little one, and went to stand him in a corner of the room with his hands on his head. "Stay like this until I tell you otherwise..." The man told him.

Tarpak nodded slowly. "Y-yes d-daddy...! *sob! sob! sniff!*"

Asuma sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms, watching his boy's corner time with a stern expression.

About ten minutes later, he walked over to Tarpak again and pulled him into a loving hug. "It's over now, kiddo...daddy forgives you..." He spoke gently as he comforted the child.

"I'm sorry, daddy...!" Tarpak sniffled into Asuma's chest, holding onto him tightly.

"I know, baby boy...I know..." Asuma said softly, kissing the top of Tarpak's head.  
"No more playing with daddy's weapons, okay?"

"O-okay..." Tarpak muttered with a nod, lightly nuzzling the ninja.

After a long moment of comforting, Asuma fixed his baby boy's diaper and pants.

One could only hope that Tarpak would mind his daddy from now on...


	6. Chapter 6

Diaper-free day! Or not...

"Itoko-san! Itoko-san!" Gohan called out for his older cousin. "Daaaikoooo...!"

"Yes kiddo, what is it?" Came Daiko's voice, as he walked out of his room to see Gohan standing in the hallway.

"You'll be watching Hiro and I today, right?" Gohan asked with a bright smile.

"Indeed." Daiko nodded, walking over to the boy and ruffling his hair. "And I expect you to be good...or else..."  
The saiyan then lightly patted his little cousin's backside, immediately raising a brow upon doing so.

"Wait a minute..." Daiko muttered as he pulled on the waistband of Gohan's pants,  
only to see that the child was wearing boxers. "Care to explain...?"

"Oh, that...hehehe!" Gohan grinned up at his cousin.

"Yes, THAT...I'm listening..." Daiko spoke, crossing his arms and giving the boy a rather stern look.

"Relax, itoko-san..." Gohan giggled. "Dad is okay with it, he promised me a diaper-free day, and-!"  
That's when Daiko interrupted the little one and took him by the hand, going to find Goku while saying,  
"Oh no no no, that plane isn't going up, Gohan...! And especially NOT today...!"

Daiko found his uncle downstairs in the kitchen, and gave him a displeased look, still holding Gohan's hand.  
"Ojisan...did you really promise this one a diaper-free day...?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yes, but I also told him that-" Was all Goku managed to say before Daiko interrupted him.  
"Look, I know that he's YOUR kid and that I'm only his older cousin, but I would appreciate it if you didn't make such promises when I'M the one who's watching him...did you forget that Yamato is going to bring Hiro as well? I was planning to go out with the boys, but NOT if Gohan's not wearing a diaper!"

Daiko then looked down at his little cousin. "Did you hear me? We can either go have fun with you in a diaper, or we can stay home and I make you sit on your potty every ten minutes...what will it be, Gohan...?"

"...Can I say something too...?" Goku asked, crossing his arms as he watched Gohan pouting up at Daiko.  
"I did promise Gohan a diaper-free day, but I told him that it'll have to wait until tomorrow. You should know that I wouldn't make such a promise, and then let YOU deal with the consequences of it, Daiko." He said to his nephew.

Daiko blinked at this, looking a little surprised. "But why is he wearing boxers then...?"

"He's not wearing-" Goku then sighed and looked at his son. "Gohan...did you take off your diaper?"

"Ngh...but daddy, you promised and-"

"Yes, but didn't daddy tell you that we can't do this when Daiko is watching you?" Goku asked.

"...Y-yeah, but..." Gohan whined softly, looking down at the ground.

Goku sighed again and picked the boy up. "Come on, let's go put your diaper back on...and you'd better KEEP it on this time..."  
He said as he carried Gohan to his room.

Daiko shook his head, watching Goku walk off with Gohan. "That boy..." He muttered to himself.

Later that morning, the little incident had been forgotten about and Yamato had dropped Hiro off at the Son residence.  
The latter was currently in the livingroom with Gohan, working on a puzzle with him.

Daiko then walked over to the two with a smile. "Alright boys, are you ready for a day of fun at the amusement park?" He asked.

The two little ones immediately looked up at the saiyan, nodding rapidly. "Yeah!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Good, then let's go..." Daiko chuckled. Being Itachi Uchiha's best friend had its perks, for instead of having to carry a baby bag with supplies and other things, Daiko simply had a scroll with multiple seals so that he could summon whatever he needed!

The saiyan then used instant transmission to take the boys to the amusement park with him, and before long, they were having a lot of fun.

Later, when the three were done eating lunch, Daiko decided that it was naptime for Hiro and Gohan,  
so he teleported back home with them. They would return to the amusement park afterwards,  
but the kids weren't very happy nonetheless...

"Daiko, why ruining the fun for some stupid nap..." Gohan whined, pouting up at his big cousin.

"The only thing that would ruin the fun, is two cranky little boys...you know very well that you need to take a nap..."  
Daiko pointed out. "And don't start whining please..." He added as he finished getting Hiro into a new diaper.

"We don't need a nap, we're BIG boys..." Hiro pouted, causing Daiko to sigh.

"You're not going to start as well, are you...?" The saiyan said, looking a little discontent.  
He picked Hiro up and started carrying him to the crib reserved for little guests. It had been placed next to Gohan's crib.

"Noooo! We don't wanna take a nap! Let's go back to the amusement park!" Hiro whined loudly, starting to squirm and kick.

"You know, Hiro, your current behavior only proves that you DO need a nap." Daiko simply told him.  
"But that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with it, so I suggest you calm down before I get REALLY annoyed..."

"And I suggest you shut up before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" The little ninja yelled.

"Excuse me...?!" Daiko frowned deeply, the air going still.

Gohan gulped. He knew all too well that his cousin wouldn't overlook what Hiro just said...

"You heard me! I said-!"

Daiko held out the boy in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes with a very intimidating glare.  
"Congratulations, Hiro...you've actually succeeded in annoying me...this won't bode well for your rear end..."

With that, the saiyan got down on one knee and turned Hiro over the other.

"N-nooo! No spankies! Hiro no want!" The baby boy shrieked, squirming over Daiko's knee.

"Well, Hiro should have behaved himself then, instead of acting like a naughty little brat..." The saiyan spoke sternly,  
as he bared the boy's bottom and started landing hard slaps on it.

"Oww! Nuuuu! Stoooop!" Hiro cried out, squirming and sniffling.

"Leave him alone, itoko-san!" Gohan demanded, going to grab a hold of Daiko's arm.

"Son Gohan...unless you want a dose of the same, you'd better stay out of it...!" Daiko warned.

"But..."

"QUIET, GOHAN! AND I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN!" The older saiyan shouted, a vain popping in his head.

Gohan gave a small pout and turned away from Daiko, like the stubborn baby boy he tended to be sometimes.

During this little 'intermezzo', Daiko had simply continued spanking Hiro, and began to aim for his tender sit-spots.  
"What are you learning, Hiro?" He asked the now hard crying child.

"N-not to throw a f-fit, a-and...! To be a g-good little booooy...!" Hiro choked out, sobbing hard.  
By now, the boy just laid limp across Daiko's knee.

"Yes, very good..." Daiko nodded, delivering a few more heavy swats before stopping the punishment,  
and standing up with Hiro in his arms. "Shhh...there there, it's over now, kiddo..." He soothed.

"S-sowwyyyy...!" The little ninja cried into Daiko's chest.

"I know, Hiro...and I forgive you..." The saiyan said gently, as he lightly cradled Hiro.

After a few minutes, the boy had completely calmed down and fell asleep in Daiko's arms, the latter smiling softly.  
He carefully re-diapered Hiro and laid him down in the guest crib, covering him up.

Then, he walked over to his little cousin and picked him up, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Time for a nap, my little troublemaker..." He said softly as he cuddled Gohan for a bit, before tucking him into his crib.

Since Gohan was still awake, Daiko made sure to give him a pacifier and his teddybear, which would definitely help the kid to fall asleep.

It didn't take long before Gohan drifted off to dreamland, just like his best friend Hiro.

Daiko smiled and went to sit down in the rocking chair nearby the two cribs, having decided to do some reading while the little ones were taking their much needed nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't mess with the saiyan prince!

"Why on Earth did you agree to watch the two Kakabrats today...?" Vegeta groaned,  
refering to Gohan and Goten, who were both asleep in their stroller.

Gohan was sitting in the back of the tandem-stroller, and Goten in the front.

Vegeta and Bulma were walking them around in the park, with the saiyan prince pushing the Son boys' stroller, and Bulma pushing Trunks and Bra's stroller.

"Because they're our friends' kids, and it wouldn't be the first time that Goku and Chi-Chi watch OUR kids..." Bulma replied. "Besides, the boys are sleeping right now, and they haven't given us any trouble since Goku brought them."

"Yeah...at least not YET..." Vegeta muttered, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

Unlike Gohan and Goten, Trunks and Bra were awake.

"Next time I'M sitting in the front, Bra..." Trunks said to his twin sister.

"Yes, but today it was MY turn, so stop comlaining about it..." Bra told him.  
"Honestly, Trunks...Gohan ALWAYS sits in the back when in the stroller with Goten, and do you hear HIM whining about it...?" She added.

"Well, duh! Gohan's much taller than Goten, so it's only normal for him to sit in the back...!" The purple-haired little saiyan retorted.

"Trunks, Bra...you're not going to start arguing again, are you..." Bulma frowned, looking down at her two children in their tandem-stroller.

"No mommy..." Bra muttered, lightly shaking her head.

"Good, because you know what happens if you do..." Vegeta spoke. After all, he wasn't exactly known for his patience!

"Yeah, yeah..." Trunks groaned, puffing out his cheeks.

"Let's head back home..." Bulma said to her husband. "We need to put the kids down for a nap."

Vegeta looked down at his two kids. "Trunks, Bra, why don't you take an example on Gohan and Goten,  
and take a nap in your stroller..." He said.

"No way!" Trunks shook his head. "Besides, I want some ice-cream!"

"See? That's why we need to go back home..." Bulma told Vegeta with a sigh.

"Hmph... as you wish..." The saiyan prince groaned, as they started heading into the opposite direction.

"Hey! What about my ice-cream...?!" Trunks whined.

"Tch...boy! Don't start whining again, if you wake these two brats you're in for 'it'...!" Vegeta warned with a scowl.

"I wish you wouldn't call Gohan and Goten 'brats' all the time..." Bulma sighed.

Some time later, they were back at Capsule Corp, and after tucking in the sleeping Son boys,  
Vegeta and his wife went to put Trunks and Bra down for a nap.

Bulma smiled as she laid Bra down in her crib, popping a pink pacifier into her baby girl's mouth.  
"Have a nice nap, sweetie..." She said softly, giving Bra a kiss on the forehead.

"Fanks mommy..." The little saiyan girl slurred around her pacifier, closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was carrying Trunks to his crib.

"I don't wanna take a nap, I want ice-creaaam...!" The little boy whined, squirming in Vegeta's hold.

"Well, I want some peace and quiet, and YOU need a nap..." Vegeta told him, soon laying him down in his crib.

"I'm NOT gonna stay in here! As soon as you're gone, I'm leaving!" Trunks retorted with a pout.

"Yes, and as soon as you do, I'll spank you." The saiyan prince frowned.

"That's not-!" Was all Trunks managed to say, before Vegeta popped a white pacifier into the kid's mouth.

The boy whined, but he eventually started suckling on his pacifier, and rubbed his eyes.

Vegeta went to sit in the nearby rocking chair, watching his baby boy as the latter began to lose his fight against sleep.

The saiyan prince nodded in satisfaction, and once Trunks was sound asleep, he quietly left the room.

"Oh? Did you manage to make Trunks sleep?" Bulma asked with a smile, as she was just walking out of Bra's room.

"What do you think...? I can make ANY brat sleep..." Vegeta said with a light smirk.

"Uh huh...sure you can..." Bulma chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Vegeta raised a brow. "And just what is THAT supposed to-!" That's when a loud CLASH! could be heard...

The saiyan prince narrowed his eyes and instantly vanished to where the noise came from.

It turned out that Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi had been playing ball in the backyard of Capsule Corp,  
and Kono accidently kicked the ball into a window...

"Which one of you brats broke the window?!" Vegeta roared out, soon standing in front of the trembling children,  
putting his hands akimbo.

"And what the heck are you three doing here in the first place...?!" He demanded.

"U-uh...w-we wanted to play ball, a-and since you have a huge backyard, we-" Udon stammered.

"Are YOU the one who broke the window, kid...?!" Vegeta frowned deeply, causing Udon to shudder and promptly wet his diaper.

"N-no...! I-I...!" The boy stuttered, shaking his head in response.

"It was Kono!" Moegi suddenly shouted, pointing at Konohamaru. She mainly did so because she didn't want to be falsely accused.

"Ugh! Gee Moegi, thanks a lot...!" Kono groaned, gulping when he saw Vegeta glaring at him.

"Eh...h-hi Vegeta-sama...y-you're lookin' particularly good today..." The kid stuttered, sweatdropping.

"Don't gimme that, boy...!" Vegeta said angrily, grabbing Kono by the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

Udon and Moegi's eyes widened in fear. "Umm...s-see ya later, Kono...!" They exclaimed in unison,  
before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Tch! And you're callin' yourself my friends...?!" Kono snapped, but almost immediately turned pale afterwards,  
for Vegeta was glaring daggers at him.

"Quiet, boy...!" The saiyan prince shouted.

"Here's what going to happen: I'm going to make sure you don't sit comfortably for the next few days,  
then we're going to have a talk with your uncle, and then I'm going to give the same treatment to the two other brats...!"  
Vegeta spoke with a scowl.

"Just because YOU're the one who broke the window, doesn't mean THEY're completely innocent..." The man reasoned.

While Konohamaru was happy that he wasn't the only one in trouble, he wasn't exactly thrilled at what would be coming next...

"Uh...c-can't you please forget about this whole punishment thing, Vegeta-sama...?" Kono stammered.

"In your dreams, kid!" Vegeta retorted, tucking the 13 year old under his arm.

Withing the next few seconds, a hard swatting sound could be heard, soon followed by Kono's cries and pleas.

Later that day, when everything had been taken care of, Vegeta sat on the sofa with his spouse,  
enjoying a cup of coffee with her.

"What a day...I've watched the Kakabrats, and spanked three ninja brats who decided to come and play in our backyard...  
I didn't even get to do some decent training until after dinner..." The saiyan prince sighed.

"You know, Vegeta, there are more important things in life than training..." Bulma told him, which she wished she hadn't done,  
for her husband gave her an earful about it, and kept on nagging for the rest of the evening!

That's Vegeta for you...


End file.
